The present invention relates to a multi-functional switching apparatus for bathroom showers, comprising first and second control valves, first and second adjusting valve units, first and second control valve spindle units, and first and second handle units wherein the first and second control valve spindle units are respectively equipped with a valve spindle defined by coupling sections, fixing sections, and a screw-threaded opening thereon so that various handles can be horizontally and vertically mounted thereto, and the first and second handle units are respectively provided with a fixed cover having regulating slots disposed thereon, permitting flexible assembly and multi-functional application thereby.
Conventionally, people may bathe by way of taking a shower or a bath. In case of cleansing by showering, a user may have to hold on to a showerhead by one hand so as to control the direction of water discharge for cleansing thereof. Thus, the user must repeatedly grip the showerhead in the process of showering, which makes the conventional showering apparatus very inconvenient and limited in application.